


The Beginning

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ingrid and Nyla begin their relationship.RP fic.





	The Beginning

Ingrid had finally managed to find a dance partner, a male dance partner. He had taken one look at her however, and laughed, walking away and leaving her blushing painfully. Just the two soft hands took Ingrid's hands in theirs.

"You'll dance with me..."

A soft loving voice said. It was Nyla Joyce one of the star pupils of the academy. Ingrid had smiled softly, a little shy. 

"Thank you..."

Nyla smiled and took Ingrid's hands and began to dance with her. Ingrid blushed even as she allowed herself to relax into the dance. Nyla smiled and gently guided one of Ingrid’s hands to hold her at the hips and then she also took hold of Ingrid by the hip with one hand and moved a bit closer to her.

"That’s better."

She purred softly and lovingly.

"There was too much space between us at first.... now it’s just right from this close up I can look deep into those pretty eyes of yours better now....and mmmmmm those luscious lips of yours are soooo inviting...I could just kiss them right now..."

Ingrid blushed, but spoke softly. 

"Well, I'm not saying no..."

Nyla smiled and gently pressed her lips against Ingrid's. Ingrid murred and kissed back softly. Nyla murred and let Ingrid control the kiss. Ingrid smiled and slowly let the kiss deepen. Nyla murred her approval. Ingrid smiled softly as she pulled back. Nyla mewed teasingly and gave Ingrid big puppy dog eyes. 

"Perhaps if we take it somewhere a little less... public?"

Ingrid suggested softly. Nyla smiled and nodded. Ingrid paused, then asked... 

"My place or yours?"

"Whichever you like."

"Mine's... fairly close?"

Nyla smiled.

"Then yours."

Ingrid blushed but smiled and lead her home.


End file.
